PERCY AND ANNABETH: HOW THEY MET AT GOODE HIGH ( REVISED )
by krazybooklovers
Summary: Annabeth is starting a new school. She wants to keep all demigod business a secret, when she meets a boy named Percy. He also has a secret but what is it? As they grow closer, what will she discover? With him assigned with the job of being a tour guide and an interesting debate in class, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I sighed and re-brushed my hair for what was probably the 3rd time in a row.

"Honey, were moving to Manhattan."

Those words, just those 5 words. I closed my eyes and exhaled. There was nothing wrong with Manhattan; it was actually a personal favorite. I took a breath again, afraid of letting them hear. Maybe they won't hear, but I will.

It was the fact that moving for the 4th time in a row had caused me to want to stay, just stay put for once. I was beginning to like my old school, getting along with the students more, finally feeling like there was _someone_ to rely on.

I had left my friends, hugging them good bye and promising to keep in touch.

"Honey, are you ready?" my dad called up the stairs. I fiddled with my owl earrings and took one last look in the mirror before leaving.

"Annabeth?"

"Here" I raised my hand and lowered my New York Yankees cap even lower. The hat was supposed to make me invisible but I willed it not to, even though that was exactly what I wanted to do. It was a gift from my mother, Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Yes, she's an Olympian, but I'm not a god. My father was a mortal, which technically makes me only part god. A demigod.

"Sorry, I'm late" a boy said from the door.

I looked up from where the voice came from and saw a boy with raven black hair and green eyes. I analyzed the boy and looked around the class. The boy seemed to have captured all the girl's attentions.

"No worries", the teacher seemed to have said while he called me up.

"Annabeth Chase. Percy Jackson. He'll be your tour guide for today."

I looked down to see a hand out stretched.

I took it and we shook.

"Nice name."

"You too, wise girl."

A/N: Hope you guys liked the first chapter of this! Please review and let me know your thoughts on how I did. Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon. A poll will be up shortly, please vote!


	2. Chapter 2 Revised

PERCY AND ANNABETH:

HOW THEY MET AT GOODE HIGH

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm uploading chapter 2 of the revised. Not much has changed in this chapter, as you later will see. I have decided to also upload chapter 3, and it will probably be on moments after. Sorry about not uploading for so long on my original version. Chapter 7 is in progress! Please check out the poll I have created. Thank you!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan, I do not own anything! Thank you!

I read my notes and quickly shoved them in my bag. Percy was leading me to Greek class and we pretty much had not talked along the way.

"Hey, I like your shirt".

"Oh, uh thanks".

Our conversations would start but then end just like that. "Well here we are". We stopped in front of a door and he opened it. I stepped inside, nodding my thanks. I took a seat near the back, while he sat somewhere near a bunch of girls. "Guess those girls feel pretty lucky", I thought as I saw the girls blushing and fanning their faces. Wow, are they usually that flustered?

"Good morning class. As you well know… we will be learning a lot about Greek gods and goddesses this year." "How about we say a couple, just to refresh your mind and also give Miss Chase the basics", the teacher said as he gave me a childish wink. He reminded me of Chiron, the same tinkle behind their eyes.

A few kids raised their hands and surprisingly Percy was one of them.

"Awww, Mr. Jackson", the teacher said, as Percy put his hand down.

"How about Poseidon?"

I looked at him. Black hair, green eyes, and all. He looked like someone who would've picked Poseidon. Especially with those green eyes… like the ocean. I snapped back to reality and continued in on what Mr. Knight had to say.

"… The big three. God of the sea."

I raised my hand, not surprised at the sudden speed at how I wanted to answer. Being a daughter of Athena, means you have to use your brain at all time and be used to it.

"Yes, Annabeth."

"Athena", I said with no bit of hesitance.

"Oh, Athena. Funny how you say that right after Poseidon. Those two don't have the best relationship."

I knew what he meant. Athena and Poseidon had had a feud over New Athens, even though Athena won at the end.

"Well it's not Poseidon's fault that the people didn't want fresh water from the spring he created", Percy added with a bit of a defensive edge in his voice, "I don't know why they refused it, people need water to survive."

I cleared her throat and said "Uh, the fresh water he created was actually ( _cough cough_ ) salty water."

"People could still use it for other stuff… uh… like… for the shower?"

"Well, Athena created the olive tree so people can use it for their lamps or-"

The bell rung and cut me off from what I was about to say. I sighed in relief, for I did not want to continue this.

"Excellent work today, Miss Chase and Mr. Jackson, you both get an A. Class dismissed."

I walked outside, into the hallway.

"Annabeth, wait!"

I turned around and noticed Percy.

"Oh, hi."

He was walking backwards and before I lost him completely, he gave me a punch in the arm.

"You're not bad."

I couldn't help but laugh at what he said. "Gee thanks! Maybe next time I won't be nearly as bad either!"


	3. Chapter 3 Revised

**A/N:** Not that much changing involved in this one either! Hope you enjoy it!

I grabbed my tray of lunch as I headed for a seat. I put my tray down and grabbed my book from my bag. Yes it's another Greek mythology book. I wasn't supposed to head to camp for another couple of months, but like I always say, it's never too late to start early.

"Hey, what up?"

I jumped, startled by the sudden company.

"You sure know how to flatter a girl, don't you?"

He chuckled and I looked around, getting death rays from all the girls around me. I glanced back at my tray, and tried to start up a conversation.

"So uh, I'm waiting around for Thalia… oh wait… do you know her?

Percy laughed. "Why wouldn't I know her? She and I are… close cousins."

"Close cousins? Wow, I didn't know. You guys don't exactly look that much alike, well except your personalities."

"You think we don't look alike? You should compare her and her brother."

I was about to reply but saw my brother, Malcolm. I waved and mouthed hi. He waved back but arched his eyebrows when he saw who was sitting next to me. I rolled my eyes and waved him off.

"So, I'm taking it, that you know Malcolm?"

"Oh yeah, he's my brother."

"Your brother? Wow I wouldn't have noticed. Well except for the-"

"Stormy gray eyes", we said at the same time.

"Our… family is a bit complicated", I explained.

"Oh you have no idea."

I turned around, seeing Thalia.

"Hey", I said casually.

"I'm surprised you and Percy are actually friends."

"What do you mean?" I asked, a bit of confusion leaking in my voice.

"Never mind", Thalia replied but quickly took a turn in another direction. "You know, you guys might be closer than you think?"

Now it was Percy's turn to look confused.

Thalia waved it off and finally said something after moments later.

"You ready for camp?" She asked.

I slapped her arm, not believing she just said that around someone who didn't know about camp.

She smirked and I looked to Percy, seeing that he had the same reaction that I had. Wait. Was there a camp I didn't know about? I was about to say something _but_ I got interrupted.

"Percy", sung a girl.

"Hi Angie", Percy replied without looking back. He replied with a hint of boredom as if this conversation was an everyday routine.

"So, we're wondering if you can come to our party-"

Percy interrupted by coughing. "Sorry ( cough ), caught the ( cough ) cold.

Angie looked sad but quickly grinned again. "No problem, we can move it to next week."

Percy coughed again, obviously trying to stall for time.

I smirked and that's when she turned on me.

"What about you, Annabeth? You seem pretty cool."

Now it was my turn to stall.

( cough ) Sorry, looks like I've got the cold too ( cough ), Curse you Percy!

I guess it was his turn to laugh at me.

"What's so funny?" Angie asked, clearly lost, giving us a dumbfounded expression.

"Nothing", we both said at the same time, having to bite our lips, attempting to hold in our sniggerings.

She walked off slowly, and the three of us couldn't hold our laughter in any longer.

"Oh my gosh, did you see her face?"

Percy and I laughed along with Thalia, obviously needing more acting lessons.

A/N: So last thing that I forgot to tell you about: **REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!** Thank you! I know that this chapter was a bit boring but I still hope you like it! Stay tuned for chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4 Revised

PERCY AND ANNABETH:

HOW THEY MET AT GOODE HIGH

REVISED

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Since I don't have chapter 9 up, I decided to upload on the revised one so I could start catching up! I want to try and upload all of them before I have to leave for Thanksgiving break. I'm going to a different town and won't be able to upload for a while. The other chapters will be up shortly, stay tuned!

"OMG! Did you hear? Percy got accepted to be in the swim team" screamed a girl with a high pitched voice. I was behind a group of girls, trying to make my way over to my locker.

"He is so cute; we should go see him practice later". I silently groaned in my head. Was there anything the girls thought about but Percy for once? We had started hanging out at lunch and he was pretty cool, but if I had to hear another girl-

"Quick, he's coming this way. How does my hair look?" The girls flustered around, trying to get a mirror and a comb. "_Too late",_ I thought, "_he was already coming."_

Percy came over, and smiled, making the girls blush and fluster even more than they already did.

"And that is how you keep them quiet", Percy told me, just low enough for me to hear him.

"Heard you made it on the swim team", I said, "Congrats."

He looked away for a second as if guilty. I couldn't help but ask. "Um, are you okay?"

He looked back at me and said, "Maybe, luck was on my side that day."

I noticed the way he was talking about it, as if it was a second home to him. "You must really like the water, right?"

He grinned, like finally I understood something. I smacked him on the arm. "Hey, that's usually my job."

Thalia came around the corner and pulled me by the sleeve. "Annabeth… emergency", Thalia whispered through gritted teeth. She made her way around Percy and continued to pull me along.

My eyes widened as comprehension dawned on my face. No. Another monster over here? Why, out of any time, does it have to be at school?

I hurried outside to where Thalia was gesturing and rushed outside the double doors before any of the teachers could see.

"Annabeth, hurry."

I unsheathed my knife and kept guard while looking for the monster. Something was wrong. "Thalia, are you sure this is the place?"

Thalia looked around and nodded her head. She stood up tall and got out her shield. I noticed something and gasped. It… couldn't be?


	5. Chapter 5 Revised

A/N: **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

"Luke?" I cried in surprise. I ran up to him and threw my arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "I thought I come by and see you", he replied while grinning sheepishly. I couldn't help but grin back. "Thalia said there was a monster", I told him, while looking at Thalia.

Thalia stood up straight. And with a stony but confident reply said: "I wasn't wrong. You were looking at it."

Luke looked away guilty. Why was Thalia being rude to Luke? Nothing made sense. We were all really close and Luke had been gone for months, leaving without explanation and all. Thalia, of course, would be mad but it still wouldn't explain the fact why she was being this way to Luke.

We were all talking when I noticed a certain boy with raven black hair. Percy. I stopped and looked in his direction, surprised with why he would be here outside too while he was supposed to be in class.

I could still hear the two arguing when I saw the second figure by him. I couldn't tell who it was. It was only when Percy went the other way that I noticed his legs. Goat legs. I was shocked… not of the fact of his legs but the fact that Percy was calm during this. Does he know something?

I heard the leaves rustle but all of a sudden, he had his face turned to me.

"Where is Percy Jackson? Where is he?"

We heard a hiss and I directed my attention back to the leaves. Suddenly a face turned toward us. "It's Medusa", I thought but decided against it.

"I am Stheno the mighty. Give me Perseus Jackson."

I thought I heard wrong but turned to Percy. Why was a monster chasing him? It was clear and obvious that he could see through the mist from the look on his face. He didn't seem frightened but perhaps frightened of the fact that we were here. The other guy got in front of Percy, attempting to protect him but only getting knocked aside by the monster.

"Get inside. _Now_. I promise I'll explain later", Percy rushed off and reached for something in his pocket. A pen? _A pen?_ He clicked it and it grew larger into a sword. Riptide. I don't know how I knew but it was like I knew he had it all along. "C'mon lets go." I ushered them inside, ignoring their faces, attempting to carry the guy in with us.

"Annabeth, how can you stay so calm?"

It had been ten minutes since the incident and the unconscious guy was starting to stir, muttering something about "enchiladas".

"I don't know, there's just something holding me back from worrying."

And it was all true. That was the weird thing. I've only known him for a month but I could feel as if he's handled stuff like this before. I looked out the window and noticed that the monster was gone; I grabbed my stuff and got up from the table we were sitting at.

"Annabeth, where are you going?"

I turned around.

"I'm going to go get some answers. _Some good answers._

A/N: So this was the chapter where I did most of my editing in. I decided to cut the scene where she faints. Since I added something in here, I now have to go back and fix the chapters after. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
